Unbecoming
by j3nnee
Summary: A mysterious man approaches Neal, Peter tries to interfere and they are both hurt. Now Neal is acting oddly and Peter is debating their friendship. Supernatural, angst, whumpage, Sci-Fi elements and more. Season 1 & 2 Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal was flipping his hat around like a kid who just learned a new trick. Peter rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the FBI building. Neal finally tossed his hat jauntily up on his head, Peter tempted to knock it off but not actually doing it as he grinned with a fatherly look.

"Cartoon." Peter muttered as he smirked at the younger man. Neal just shrugged back.

"Maybe, but people like cartoons Peter. Ever watch _Looney Tunes_ or _Tex Avery_? Classics!" He was grinning like a little kid, Peter rolling his eyes more as they walked out into the cool wintry air outside the building and headed around the corner to the garage.

"So are you the Roadrunner? Never mind don't answer that." Peter watched his partner and friend start to open his mouth but just smirk as they entered the parking garage and headed for the Taurus. Peter pulled out his keys as he moved ahead of Neal to open the doors. He turned when he heard voices behind him.

"Neal Caffrey?"

The voice wasn't familiar but it didn't sound friendly as the agent turned, keys still in hand and saw a tall man with a shock of white blond hair on his head blocking Neal's path to the vehicle. The man wore a dark leather duster like something out of some western but Peter could only see the back of the figure but the look on Neal's face was clear. The consultant was doing his best to appear calm while he tried to think if this was someone he knew from his past. It was apparent after a few seconds Neal didn't know the man but the man knew of him. Peter started to walk towards the man and his partner as he opened his jacket to loosen the belt on his holster.

"Is there a problem?"

Peter put enough emphasis that he hoped the man would turn to face him or at least acknowledge him but no such luck. He just saw the man raise a single hand, his right, as a dismissive gesture.

"This has nothing to do with you Agent Burke unless you wish to share his fate..."

The man sounded like some kind of officer if not a bounty hunter. _Dammit!_ Who would send someone after Caffrey when they were protecting him. He was a Federal employee now at least while Hughes and Peter had something to say about it. The agent moved closer as he kept one hand on his gun at the ready.

"I don't know who you are or who sent you but if you know who I am, you know I can have the law here in seconds. Neal, come on."

Peter didn't want to deal with this person any longer than they had to. Neal didn't look comfortable either if a bit confused. If the ex-con knew who this was he wasn't showing it. Peter would have to ask him later but now he had to end this and quickly. Neal nodded at him as he tried to move around the stranger as if he wasn't there. He had barely moved a couple of feet when the man in the duster grabbed Neal around the neck, something like a taser popping up in his other hand as if by magic. It was too quick for Peter to act as the man pressed the item to Neal's bare neck beneath his coat collar. The young man winced as if he had been injected with something, pulling away as the man let go, a strange smile on his face. Peter could see him clearly now.

The man was young, not much older than Neal it seemed but he had a hard expression to his face as if he had seen too many things to forget easily. His eyes were a cold glittering greenish blue that made him seem less than human. He kept his hands in sight, the item still there. Peter could tell now it wasn't a taser but something else he'd never seen before but he had his gun out and was reaching for his cuffs as he walked forward.

"Neal? Get in the car..." Peter was approaching the stranger with the cuffs, gun out and steady. Neal didn't move, watching the scene as he rubbed at the place on his neck the item had touched. He didn't look hurt just confused as he stood out of arms reach of the man.

"You have the right to remain silent..." Peter started to quote the Miranda rights as he got closer, the stranger still smiling.

"He's been judged, Agent Burke. Unless he can prove his innocence, he's as good as gone. I'm only doing my job."

The man's expression was honest but grim as he quickly pressed something on his jacket and there was a flash of light. Peter was suddenly thrown back a few feet against a pillar as Neal ran towards him also tossed aside by some invisible blast. They both seemed blinded by the light for a moment looking up to find the man was gone. Peter groaned, his head having collided with the cement pillar hard enough to hurt. He slumped to the ground but turned his eyes to look for his partner. Neal lay stunned a few yards away by the Taurus, his eyes partially open from what he could see.

"Neal?" Peter started to try and drag himself up to a sitting position but his head was throbbing, body still stunned from the blast. He couldn't move much, his cheek laying against the cool smoothness of the asphalt.

"Neal!" He yelled hoarsely as he tried to sit up and turn his head. He winced, slumping back to the ground with a gasp. He felt like closing his eyes when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Peter?" Neal was there, a small gash across his temple as he looked down at the agent with a worried expression. He pulled out his phone and started to call 9-1-1. Peter lay there exhausted, his head aching as he tried to stay conscious.

"Youuu... huuurt?" Peter found it hard to speak as he tried to catch his breath but mostly he just felt a bit out of sorts with his head hurting. Neal kept a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him but he thought the younger man looked more like he needed the comforting. He could hear him giving directions to the EMTs to the Bureau building before hanging up and calling another number.

"Jones? We're in the garage. Peter's hurt. Yeah... I called them. Hurry and thanks."

He heard Neal hang up, shift and then felt something pushed under his head. Peter noticed Neal didn't have his coat on anymore.

"I'mmm oookaaaay, Neeeal. Juuusssst tired." Peter started to close his eyes but felt another nudge.

"Stay awake, Peter. Please." Neal's voice sounded tight making Peter shift slightly to look at his partner better. The young man looked a bit pale. The agent lifted his hand to poke at the spot where the stranger had supposedly tased him. Neal moved back at first but the stopped when he realized what Peter was doing.

"I'm fine. Stay awake, Peter. I don't want Elizabeth to worry about you." Neal sounded upset but obviously concerned that the agent was hurt. Peter nodded, regretting it immediately as he groaned from the slight motion.

"Remind me NOT to do that again, Nee... awl." His voice was started to trail off, eyes too heavy to keep open. He felt someone nudge him but he was too tired to react, closing his eyes when the sound of sirens and the echoing of footsteps approached.

**()()()**

Neal was surprised at the stranger's swiftness as he felt himself grabbed in a tight headlock. He had barely moved one step before he felt himself grabbed and something pushed something against his neck. He felt a slight sting where he expected an electrical shock. It was almost like a quick little injection but it barely hurt as he finally pulled away out of arms reach. His hand rubbed at the spot thinking he felt something there like a thorn or splinter but there was little pain if any. Peter approached the man to cuff and take him in when something exploded, if you could call it that, and they were both thrown away from the figure. Neal initially saw Peter tossed back like a leaf in the breeze, moving to help him when the blast took him out and he hit the ground and rolled back towards the Taurus. He was blinded for an instant as if by a camera flash but soon the spots started to go away and he realized someone was calling his name.

He stood up and stumbled over to a figure in a tan trench coat laying at the foot of a pillar. As he got closer he could see the huge knot on the back of his friend's head. Peter was just conscious, his eyes fluttering between open and closed. Neal did what he could to make his friend comfortable forgetting his own discomfort as he pulled off his coat and pushed it under Peter's head. He called 9-1-1 and then Jones. It seemed like a lifetime before the paramedics arrived, Jones showing up about the same time. Neal jumped into the ambulance with Peter telling Jones to call Elizabeth if he could as they got the information on the hospital. He tried to keep Peter awake but the agent had passed out just as the ambulance arrived. He had checked his friend relieved to find he had a steady pulse and normal breathing. Neal worried as the vehicle ambled along, the paramedics keeping Peter comfortable, tracking his vitals while one had worked on the gash and few scratches he had obtained. His left shoulder smarted a bit so the medic gave him a sling thinking he may have sprained it if not bumped it in the fall. They suggested an x-ray.

At the ER, Neal was left behind as he watched Peter pulled into the OR to get x-rays and other exams. One of the paramedics tried to check his arm and he only agreed when he realized they were taking him inside where Peter was. The agent was just down the hall when he finally walked out of another small room with a set of four stitches along his hairline and his arm still in a sling. They had discovered his shoulder had been slightly dislocated but had popped back into place already so the physician told him to just keep his arm in the sling for a few days, giving a subscription for some ibuprofen for the inflammation. Neal barely heard the doctor speak, more worried for his friend than himself. He vaguely thanked the doctor before moving down the hallway of the OR to check on Peter. The agent was laying flat inside an MRI when he peeked inside the room. The agent was still unconscious as he watched them scan his head. Someone noticed his presence and asked him to go outside. Neal reluctantly was led outside where he bumped into Jones and Elizabeth.

"Caffrey... how are you feeling? How's Peter?" Jones patted him gently on his good shoulder as Elizabeth moved in, eyes slightly pink from crying as she hugged him. He shrugged uncertainly.

"They were giving him an MRI just now when they asked me to leave." He sounded a bit angry about being asked to leave, his worry evident as he comforted El. She moved away and took his good hand in hers as she led him to the waiting area.

"Sit with me, Neal. Tell me what happened." Jones flanked on his left as El leaned in, blue eyes querying him. He gulped, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand.

"I don't really know. Someone approached me in the garage. Peter came to the rescue then the guy grabbed me and Peter pulled his gun but the guy had some kind of device and it blew up or something. I'm not sure what happened. We were both dazed by the flash. Didn't see which direction he went." He shrugged helplessly uncertain what to tell them. He watched Jones rub at his chin.

"Hughes wanted me to get your statement but that can wait till we know Peter is ok. Diana's having the surveillance cameras for the building checked." He patted Neal on the arm sympathetically as they watched a doctor in scrubs but no mask come out of the ER. Neal tried to stand up but Jones pushed him back down gently.

"Take it easy, Neal." Jones stood walking over to grab the doctor as Neal watched and felt Elizabeth gripping his arm nervously. He turned and gently placed his arm around her as they waited to hear something. Jones was chatting the doctor up, both men walking towards them after a moment. The doctor smiled down at them both, holding out a hand as they shook and then he turned his attention to El.

"My name is Dr. Atkins. You must be Mrs. Burke." He sat on her other side and continued to smile although Neal could tell she looked nervous and worried. Her hand gripped his arm tighter.

"Your husband, he's going to be ok. He only sustained a minor concussion and his other injuries were minor. Looks like he got the wind knocked out of him. There's a few bruises but they will heal. We're going to keep him overnight and I'm almost certain he should be able to leave in the morning." The doctor looked across at Neal and patted him on the shoulder gently as he rose.

"They're putting him in a room now. I'll have the nurse come and show you to him in a few minutes."

El looked so relieved, her grip loosening on Neal as she rose to thank the doctor. It was while he sat there waiting that he felt a kind of twinge from the spot where he had been stung with the odd device of the blond man. It almost felt like a mosquito bite he thought, reaching up to scratch at it unconsciously. He could almost feel something in the small bump, a kind of electrical tingle moving from there to the rest of his body paralyzing him a moment as the world blurred around him and he found himself slipping into darkness. He didn't think he was fainting but it felt almost as if the world itself was disappearing or he was fading, a hint of nausea washing over him as he slumped back into the chair tiredly. The experience seemed to draw at his strength, his eyes rolling back into his head while he sat there and passed out.

**()()()**

Neal dreamed strange fuzzy dreams filled with fire and the feeling of pain. He floated through them, feeling as if he were passing through Hell itself as the heat seemed to sear at him physically till he wanted to cry out but soon the darkness took him in and he felt himself start to fade and the pain with it.

**()()()**

Peter remembered a bright light when he tried to approach the strange blond man. His mind had felt muddled, the flash stunning him visually and physically as he was flung back against something hard and solid. He heard the crack of his skull hitting the surface and was surprised when he hit the ground that he was still conscious. He was more worried though about Neal, wondering if the man had taken him since he sounded like some kind of bounty hunter or hit man. Peter was relieved when he saw Neal laying a few feet away, calling to him till he felt too tired to move or act. He looked up when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

Everything after that was fuzzy. He remembered sirens and footsteps and someone talking to him that he suspected was Neal before he finally passed out. He was only vaguely aware of someone talking to him in his dreams, telling him something he didn't understand before even that faded to nothingness.

Peter woke up, squinting his eyes to adjust to the lighting. His vision blurred in and out of focus and his head felt like it had been through a rock tumbler along with the rest of him. He gave a quiet groan as he started to realized he was in a bed now and not his own. Peter saw another bed not to far away on the opposite side of the room with another figure he thought he recognized but his head was still a bit fuzzy. He tried to sit up but refrained from doing it when he felt the pain in his body and suddenly remembered the blow he took when he had tried to apprehend that blond guy.

"Honey?"

He heard a familiar but sleepy voice, turning to find his wife across the room on the sofa. Elizabeth sat up and stretched, walking over to him tiredly. She took the chair beside him and sat close enough he could see that her eyes were slightly pink from crying, her cheeks tear streaked. He opened up his arms to hold her despite the discomfort and squeezed her tight. He felt too tired to speak, smelling her hair and feeling better.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Peter. We were so worried. Doctor said you should be alright but I wanted to see you awake." She hugged him tight, kissing him before continuing.

"Neal was worried but he passed out in the waiting room. Doctor said it was exhaustion and shock from what happened. He's been sleeping this whole time." She turned briefly to look at the younger man, her expression worried. Peter finally focused on the far figure in the other bed and now could tell it was indeed his friend and partner. Neal was sleeping but it was far from peaceful, his face tight looking although he was otherwise sleeping quietly.

"How long... since we were... brought... in?" Peter's voice was hoarse but he knew she heard him, her hand brushing at his hair as she held his hand.

"About 8 hours. It's almost 10 PM now. Doctor said you can leave tomorrow once you were awake and they checked a few things." She hugged him, kissing his lips. He reciprocated happy he was with his wife again. His thoughts were of her but they strayed back to the incident earlier that day and the man who had threatened Neal. His friend had seemed less than familiar with the stranger but there were so many things he didn't know about Neal and sometimes not knowing put himself and others in danger. He stared across the room at his sleeping partner, wishing he could ask the consultant more about his past but knowing Neal would never willingly give up anything he didn't deem necessary, his issues with trust almost as bad at Mozzie's.

"Peter, What's wrong? You seem tense." Elizabeth was gently massaging at his neck and shoulders but he just shook his head. He didn't want to worry her with his thoughts although she considered Neal family as he had started to do. The young man was a part of their lives despite his past but sometimes Peter had his doubts how much to trust in the wayward young man knowing what he did about him.

**()()()**

It was some time past midnight when Neal finally woke up. He had been having horrible nightmares about the blond man coming for him again only now he had him chained before a jury of people he didn't recognize and Neal was being read the crimes he had committed against humanity. He had struggled, trying to speak but nothing came out, his lips taped shut and something like rags stuffed in his mouth. He continued to fight against the chains where he stood but the blond man was vehement continually pointing at him and saying something about Neal being a curse to humanity and the cause of their current ills. The jury, a mere blur of face, seemed in agreement as the judge started to give the verdict. He could only hear hints of what was said as he tried to ask for someone to call his friends, Peter or El. They would speak up for him. The blond man laughed as if he'd heard something funny making a signal. A cloth sack was pulled over Neal's head and he couldn't see anything, the room uncomfortably silent.

"Let the judgment pass!"

He heard a voice shout as suddenly all the air seemed to be taken out of the room and he began to choke and struggled to catch his breath. Someone whispered in his ear through the cloth sack.

"Your friends don't trust you, Caffrey. They are the ones who will condemn you in the end."

Neal turned to try and see the speaker but the sack was thick enough he just saw a shadowy form outside, movement uncertain till he felt his nose pinched and he started to struggled in earnest.

"You will pay for your crimes. I'll make sure of it."

Neal could feel his chest tighten as he woke up and stared up into blue green eyes. It was the blond man again only he was awake this time and it was no dream. He suddenly felt as if he was strapped down though he could see that his body was unfettered where he lay in a hospital bed. Neal struggled but the man held his hand tightly over his mouth and nose.

"You thought you were dreaming? Trust me, that wasn't the worse of it. It takes only one person to condemn you for your crimes and one person to save you from that punishment. I only let you see what will be."

The stranger smiled at him coldly as he let go of his nose and mouth and another flash blinded him as the stranger disappeared. There was no blast this time but the light stunned and disabled him as if he had been hit hard, the air knocked out of his lungs as he gasped and wheezed helplessly. Finally he could move enough to tip himself over the edge of the bed and fall with a thud to the tiled floor below. He gave a weak groan staying where he fell till someone nudged him a while later.

"Neal? Neal wake up..."

He heard someone talking to him frantically as he started to come to from whatever spell he had been under easing up so he could give a soft groan in response. He felt a soft hand brush his hair and gently flip him over. Elizabeth Burke knelt beside him, her blue eyes worried as she gazed down at him. He heard another voice, some what hoarse speak from across the room.

"I pushed the nurse call El. How is he? Neal?"

Peter was awake? Neal tried to sit up but gave a groan as his body took a bit to recover. He lay back on the floor looking up to see Peter peering gingerly from his bed.

"It's ok Buddy. The nurse will be here soon."

Not too long after Peter said that the nurse showed up, looking at Peter first then downwards when the agent pointed towards his wife and Neal on the floor at the other end of the room.

"He fell out of the bed." Peter explained as the nurse came towards Neal and crouched beside him and took his pulse, checking his eyes with a small pen light and the stitches on his head to make sure nothing had been reopened, broken or otherwise damaged.

"I think he's ok. Come on."

The nurse and El helped Neal up to his feet long enough to ease him back into the bed. He looked at both women his hand clinging to El's as she remained by his side. He wanted to speak but he felt too tired, that spot on his neck bothering him still. He reached up to rub at it with his free hand when the nurse noticed and pushed his head gently aside to look.

"When did you get this? Looks like a bug bite but it's too spherical. Did someone inject you with something?" She was gently poking at the spot till he winced as he felt another kind of tingle go through him, a mild shock of static hitting the nurse who just dealt with it. He watched the room spin and vanish along with everyone in it and then everything phased back and he breathed heavily as if he had just been running. The nurse took his pulse again, checking his heart rate and seeing it was a bit fast.

"I'll be right back."

The nurse left the room with a strange look on her face as Neal looked at Elizabeth and then across the room at Peter. He still felt a bit out of it.

"It's ok, Neal. We're here." El kept her voice calm, patting his hand in hers and looking over at Peter with a worried look. He knew they were concerned for him as he tried to speak.

"Pe... ter... E... l..."

He could barely speak, his throat still hoarse from nearly being suffocated as well as whatever had just happened. His pulse was still racing a bit, El suddenly jumping as if in reaction to something.

"That was a big shock of static. Odd." She took his hand again rubbing it between hers as the nurse came back with a doctor. She was telling him something and they walked over to look at Neal's neck, Elizabeth moving aside. He watched her go back to stand with Peter as the nurse and doctor poked and prodded at him trying to figure out what was wrong when his vitals seemed to normalize and the tingling stopped. He felt his body relax and he slumped back against the pillows feeling better.

"Hmmm... never seen anything like this. Nothing in the bump and yet it feels like there is. It's not infected but let's put something on this just in case." The doctor patted Neal on the shoulder gently.

"You both went through quite an experience. Probably just a delayed reaction to the incident. We'll check everything in the morning to be sure. Make sure they rest." He smiled at Elizabeth as the nurse swabbed the area before putting a small band-aid on it. They both left after a few words leaving the three alone. Elizabeth yawned, kissing Peter and hugging him before she walked over to Neal and patted his arm.

"I'll stay awake for a bit more. I already slept a while. Let me know if you need anything."

She hugged him gently and walked back over to Peter who was looking across with a worried glance. Neal felt a bit uncomfortable receiving so much pity despite not knowing what he was dealing with. He finally closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, listening to his friends talking softly in the background. He tried to think who the blond man was, could be or represented. Peter had seen him so he was real but why was he after Neal?

**()()()**

It was a few days after they'd been released that Peter stopped by June's to see Neal that afternoon. Elizabeth took him since he was still supposed to be taking it easy if not resting. She stayed downstairs with June while he went up and knocked on Neal's door. It took a moment but he heard footsteps and then a hesitation typical of Neal. The young man was cautious.

"Who is it?"

Peter gave a little sigh.

"Who do you think?"

He heard a sudden scrabbling at the lock and knob and found himself looking into two bright blue eyes. They looked surprised a relieved look on them hidden behind Neal's usual mask. He smiled softly.

"Peter? Uhm... come in."

Neal spoke softly stifling a yawn as he turned and walked over to the sofa and plopped down tiredly. He was usually more personable but something had changed as Peter closed the door and walked over to join him. He noticed the apartment was a bit messier than usual, the bed sheets strewn aside. He noticed two empty wine bottles in the sink with a glass still full on the coffee table. Neal reached to pick it up, sipping at it as he looked up to see Peter watching him.

"You're looking good. How are you feeling?"

Neal sounded somewhat less than himself, stifling another yawn as Peter came to sit beside him. He turned to look at his partner as he placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm good. Get to stay home and watch my games but it's all good. How are you, Neal?"

He could see the wall go up as the young man tried to act normal but the lack of sleep was obvious. Something was bothering him. Neal smiled up at him as charmingly as he could.

"Good. Was thinking about visiting you the other day..." He left it open as if he couldn't think what to say or maybe it was the fact his eyes started to flutter closed and he almost dropped the wine glass as Peter took it from his eyes and placed it on the table. Neal woke up suddenly although he was far from it.

"Come on... get back to bed. You're going to sleep if I have to stay here and stand guard to make sure of it." He had moved to father mode as Neal gazed blearily at him then nodded.

"Fine." He didn't seem too upset but he wasn't happy as he rose with Peter's help and stumbled to the bed. He was wearing some loose pants and a tee as he slipped back under the covers and Peter tucked him in. Neal looked at him with a curious glance.

"Thank you for coming Peter. I'm glad you're ok." He was smiling up at him despite a somewhat drunken look on his face. Peter nodded, brushing at his hair till the young man slumped over and finally fell into a fitful sleep. Peter sat there till he heard footsteps and turned seeing El there with June. They were quiet when they saw him hold up a hand and he walked back over towards them. They went just outside the door and chatted in low whispers.

"How is he?" Elizabeth looked like she wanted to go in and watch over Neal like a sick child. Peter shrugged.

"He's upset about something. He was practically sleep walking when I was with him so I made him go sleep. June, have you noticed anything?"

Peter was worried and he saw a look on June's face that mirrored his own. She nodded motioning them all away from the door, her voice quiet.

"He's been pacing a lot at night and I see him out on the terrace late. He hasn't been out since you were both released. I've gone up when I thought he was asleep and found he's been drinking. I hate spying but something has been bothering him. Maybe he'll talk to you or Elizabeth?"

She excused herself when the phone rang leaving Peter and El outside the door to Neal's room. El made a motion and they both quietly went back inside the room. Neal was still sleeping, El walking over with quiet steps. She had barely made it to his side when he started to spasm slightly, his eyes fluttering but not opening. Peter moved over quickly as he saw the panic in his wife's face.

"Neal... wake up. Neal..." He reached to nudge his friend getting a slight shock as he got within an inch. El blinked looking at her husband and Neal who was starting to relax again, eyes still moving as a soft groan escaped his lips. Peter reached for him again but this time there was no shock.

"Neal, wake up!" Peter shook the young man harder this time and finally Neal's eyes opened and he looked confused a moment before blinking at them and sitting up.

"Peter? El?"

Neal looked a bit bewildered if anything, Peter sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his friend's hand.

"You were having a seizure of some kind and you wouldn't wake up. Are you ok, Neal? I need to know if some thing's wrong."

Neal was looking at him, then at El before averting his eyes to the wall. He was putting up barriers again, Peter wanting to curse but he decided for once not to force the issue hoping that maybe Neal would talk to him later. He nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Rest then. I'll be back tomorrow. Ok?" He was trying to keep it simple hoping the young man would open up but those walls were still there. Neal nodded without giving him any sign of what was bugging him. Elizabeth hugged him and they left.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_This is actually based in part on an idea **HuffynDK** offered. Let me know what you think._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter had nightmares the night they had left Neal. He had paced his own house out of boredom and frustration at not being able to find out what was bothering Neal but he was more upset that nobody could tell him where the odd man had left to. They said after the flash the surveillance cameras had seemed to go down and then come back up with nothing else. Even the street cams in the area didn't show a man running from the building so whoever he was he had to know something about how to get in and out without being seen. Peter had thanked Jones and Diana for working on this. It wasn't an official case although Hughes had been less than happy to find out someone had attacked an agent and consultant on Bureau property. He had gotten both of their statements the day they were released asking them to report anything else they might remember, particularly Caffrey. If the man was looking for him, maybe someone from his past was after him. It had made the young man less than happy to know he was under scrutiny for something he didn't know anything about which is mostly why they hadn't visited till a few days after.

The agent sighed finally plopping down tiredly on the sofa and switching the TV on. Elizabeth had gone out for a bit to buy some groceries, run a few errands and meet with a client briefly. He couldn't go out and she had taken the car to be sure of that telling him to rest. He could take a cab but he wasn't sure he was up to that, his chest and body still achy but he could cowboy up. The problem was what had happened and doubts he was having about things. Before he had teamed up with Neal everything had been fairly quiet in his life. Things were more in control, his life had been simpler.

He sighed again as he pushed the thoughts aside. Peter shouldn't think like that. Neal was his friend and partner. He knew the kid had his back. He'd proven himself more than capable and heroic in their time together.

Peter leaned back against the sofa, his eyes fluttering shut as the remote slipped from his fingers and he fell asleep only a hint of light from the TV as he lay there.

_He knew he was asleep but he felt as if he was still awake as he drifted through the darkness hearing voices and sounds from somewhere in the distance. He moved towards them in the darkness till he found himself before a door that reminded him of his many visits for court cases. He pushed on the door and it slowly opened, light leaking out into the darkness as he found himself suddenly sitting inside a strange looking courtroom. Things were both familiar and unfamiliar as he gazed around the space before his eyes fell upon a figure chained and gagged at the front before the judge's seat. He tried to stand but couldn't as he watched the exhibition before him. He cringed when he saw the blond man who had attacked them walk in, his expression and walk that of someone who knows they are right and in control. The man briefly looked at Peter before turning back to the judge._

"_**I am going to bring a witness that knows more than enough about the crimes Mr. Caffrey has committed. I call to the stand, Agent Peter Burke."**_

_Peter blinked looking around as blurred faces looked at him and he felt himself suddenly rising up to walk towards the witness stand. He tried to fight the pull but he continued to walk forward as he passed through the two small swinging wood doors and moved to the stand and sat. He was facing the sea of unseen faces the only clear ones Neal's and the blond man's. Neal looked terrified, his blue eyes wide as he struggled to free himself but was securely chained to where he stood at the center of the room. The blond man smiled as he walked towards Peter and another man who must be the bailiff approached with something that looked like the device the blond had held on Neal. The bailiff pushed the device against Peter's hand and he felt a slight sting then the man was gone._

"_**Agent Burke... You must answer honestly and truthfully. Keep to the questions asked and do not add or subtract anything. We will know it."**_

_The blond man smiled in a manner that made Peter look at his hand and wonder what he had just walked into. He nodded regardless trying to give Neal some kind of hopeful look._

"_**Understood Officer..." **_

_He left it open to get the man's name but the blond just shrugged._

"_**Nolan Franks. Now, Agent Burke I understand you spent three years chasing down Neal Caffrey. Is this correct? Answer Yes or No."**_

_Peter blinked as he nodded and replied._

"_**Yes."**_

_The judge and blond man nodded before the latter spoke again._

"_**And during his reign, he hurt many people with his antics and thievery including one man whose bond he forged. This was the crime you were able to finally prosecute him on. Is this not correct?"**_

_Peter nodded._

"_**Yes but he later..."** _

_Peter didn't finish his sentence as a pain raced up his arm from his hand, the one the bailiff had touched. He winced as he felt his throat constricting and tighten up. He saw the blond man smiling._

"_**I warned you about speaking more than required, Agent Burke."**_

_The blond man made a motion at the bailiff who pushed a button on the same device as before and suddenly Peter could breath easier. The agent felt anger welling up in him as he fought with the dream and stood up despite feeling something pushing him back down. He stumbled off the stand and stood face to face with the blond._

"_**Who are you? Why are you doing this to him? He's reformed and I will not see him persecuted for something until I know all the facts to qualify whether or not he really is guilty."** _

_He stopped a moment to catch his breath as he fought the force that tried to shut him up and pull him back to the witness box._

"_**He's not violent and you have him chained up like an animal! Let him go!"**_

_He had forgotten this was a dream, the feelings too real as he glared at the man, the blond looking a bit surprised._

"_**Not violent? Do you know why he doesn't like guns, Agent Burke? Have you asked him? But that is not why he's here. Judge..."**_

_The man turned away from Peter and looked up at the Judge's dais._

"_**I ask that we wait till Agent Burke is in a better frame of mind before taking his accounting."**_

_The judge seemed to agree, the court dismissed. Peter turned from the blond officer to Neal. The young man was struggling, pleading with his eyes as he started to approach. He reached out with one hand to grab one of Neal's when he heard the blond man yell._

"_**Bailiff, please show Agent Burke outside. There will be no fraternizing with the defendant!"**_

_Peter had barely touched fingers with his friend when he was dragged backwards into the darkness, his last image of Neal turning to look at him his blue eyes wide with terror._

Peter woke up with a start, sitting up almost from the beginning as he looked around confused for a moment as to why he was at home and not at the courthouse. His mind finally came back to him and he remembered it was only a dream but it had felt so real. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV as he stood and walked up the stairs. El wouldn't be back for a few hours so he could get dressed, take a cab to June's and visit with Neal. He felt he had to.

It took him all of 30 minutes to shower, shave and get dressed before he heard the doorbell and quickly went to answer. He looked through the peep hole to find a courier outside. Peter opened the door and saw the man smile as he held out a large envelope and a device for him to sign. Peter saw his name in bold writing he didn't recognize on the manila envelope with no return address but signed for it and went back inside. It was a fairly light envelope but he could tell there was something inside as he pulled at the flap and opened it up. He spread the papers on the dining table as he found several snapshots.

"What the..." He was looking at the pictures, flipping through them and looking more disappointed by the second but also angry. Someone was trying to frame Neal but even more so this just meant one more thing the young man could be implicated in if these pictures were for real. How would he be able to find out without implicating the young man himself? He sighed uncertain what to do as he gazed at pictures that apparently showed one Neal Caffrey stealing a very rare and missing Raphael. In fact the very one Sara Ellis had been chasing him for. He had never doubted that maybe Neal had stolen the painting but without proof he couldn't very well prosecute or give him up to Sara but these pictures were possible proof that Neal had indeed stolen it whether or not he admitted it to him directly or not.

Alleged...

The word usually made him sigh and give a kind of grin because it had become a joke with how often Neal used that term. He never admitted to anything but now those doubts were fading and Peter wondered what he would do if these were the real thing. He couldn't keep them to himself and he had grown far too close to the ex-con to just turn him in. Still... he had a duty as a federal agent to give up evidence if found.

Peter pushed the pictures back into the envelope and sealed it up again. He would have to think this through, the agent pushing the envelope under his arm as he walked back to the door, grabbed his keys and coat and left the house.

**()()()**

Neal woke up with a start, his head aching as he stumbled towards the bathroom and closed the door. He briefly glanced at himself in the mirror before stripping down and ducking into the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it, slipping down to sit on the tile and letting the water wash away his worries, aches and fears.

He had been dreaming again, that weird tingle from the spot on his neck seemingly the cause of it. The dream had been the same only this time Peter had been there. The blond man had brought him in as a witness against him and then sent Peter away when he tried to show Neal some mercy. It had felt so very real as he tried to reach for Peter's hand and they just touched fingertips just before his friend was gone. Neal had struggled to follow but those chains held him tight as the blond man drew near and smiled darkly.

"You really think he'll rescue you? He has a career to think of and a wife. You are at the bottom of his list of things to save today."

Neal opened his eyes to realize he was still in the shower as he stood and finished washing up. He shut off the water, dried off and walked out to get dressed. He had barely finished dressing when he heard a knock at the door. He heard June's voice and unlocked the door.

"You feeling any better today, Neal? I brought you some brunch."

She was smiling at him, a tray in hand as they walked over to the terrace. He helped her with the food and they sat and chatted a bit. He wasn't really as actively participating as he normally did, allowing June to talk to him instead with only a minimal of words from him. His mind was going back to that odd dream and the blond man. He had already contacted Mozzie but he had found nothing in the wire indicating a hit on him or anything else related to the name Neal Caffrey. Whoever this man was he was working independently of any persons Neal had dealt with in the past. The picture they had didn't match anyone Mozzie could find in any network. It was as if the man didn't exist. He asked if he had talked to the suit about it and Neal had said not really. He felt guilt that someone chasing him had hurt Peter but he didn't want to involve the agent any more than he had to. It was a bad habit of Neal's to keep information in order to protect his friends and himself but it was the only way he knew.

"Neal?"

He snapped back to reality with a chagrined look at his landlady. He had been so deep in his own thoughts he didn't realize June had been asking him something.

"I apologize June. What was it you asked me?" He looked at her face and could tell she knew something was wrong. She was like Elizabeth in many ways, both women always looking out for him. He didn't think he deserved their attention but he appreciated it more than they knew. He did what he could to help out because he didn't want to lose their friendship. Maybe it was selfish of him to think they were family but when they hurt he wanted to help like when Fowler went after El. He had never thought that much through his plans other than he wanted to be with Kate. He had inadvertently put Peter on suspension and El was arrested on bogus charges. It was his fault it had happened, same with the man who's bonds he'd forged. His daughter had been taken in order to bring Caffrey to Wilkes.

"I think I heard the doorbell. We'll talk later?" She patted him on the arm as she rose and left. He felt badly for not being more attentive, his mind fuzzy from lack of sleep and these stupid nightmares. The mystery man was haunting him day and night since the incident and sometimes it seemed as in the hospital that the man was there with him.

He stood up when he heard footsteps and voices approaching. Neal walked back into the apartment to find Peter and June walking inside. He was surprised if anything else as June excused herself and closed the door behind her. Peter looked a bit self-conscious but there was something else there, disappointment. Neal wondered what he had done now and how he could charm his friend into a better mood.

"Coffee, Peter? It's June's Italian roast." He put on his best smile but saw that Peter hadn't moved and he was looking less certain by the moment. That's when he noticed the large envelope under Peter's arm and wondered if maybe they were back on a case but Hughes had put them on leave for the rest of the month. Peter finally nodded as they walked out onto the terrace and sat down, or at least Neal did. The agent paced a bit, looking over the edge of the building then turned and looked at him with a strange expression.

"Allegedly... you stole that Raphael that Sara was looking for." Peter's voice sounded shaky as if he didn't want to say what was coming next as Neal blinked at his friend and partner.

"Allegedly, yes I have been told I stole it. Why is this coming up, Peter. Did Sara contact you?" He saw Peter shake his head but walk over and drop the envelope on the table next to him. He noticed right off the bat there was no return address and the handwriting wasn't familiar. He looked up at Peter who sat and made a motion for him to open it up.

"I need an explanation, Neal. Talk to me."

Peter's voice had grown strained as if he were trying to hold back his emotions more so than usual. Neal nodded as curiosity got the better of him and he opened up the envelope. He pulled out the pictures and immediately turned to look at his friend. Neal couldn't hide his shame or guilt as he saw Peter's look of disappointment.

"So this was you? Neal... I can't keep this secret. I don't know who sent them but..." He paused and stood walking the length of the terrace before coming back and standing beside him. Neal didn't know what to say. Someone had pictures of him stealing the Raphael and he could no longer deny it. Sara would get her bounty and he would go back to prison for who knew how long. He felt himself shaking, wanting to lie that this wasn't him but he couldn't.

"Where is it, Neal? The painting... Maybe if we do this voluntarily they'll go easy on you. I don't know if they sent these to anyone else. Someone wants you to pay for something and you need to talk to me. I can't help you otherwise and I'm not even sure I can help you now."

Peter looked torn, something he rarely saw in the agent but he looked saddened by this turn of events. Neal didn't know how to react. He had no way to redirect. He could lie but not to Peter.

Neither of them spoke for a long time before Peter finally grabbed up the photos and shoved them back into the envelope. Neal looked at him curiously as the agent walked back into the apartment and he followed.

"God knows why I'm doing this..."

He watched Peter grab a lighter off the mantle and flick it till it caught flame. He promptly burned one end of the envelope as he watched it catch fire then threw it into the fireplace. Neal ran over and grabbed his friend's arm.

"Peter..."

Neal just watched as the flame ate through the envelope and pictures quickly till there was nothing more than ash. His hand still held Peter's arm tightly as he felt the agent pull away and head for the door.

There were no words but there didn't need to be. Peter had risked everything for their friendship and as he looked at those brown eyes he saw a kind of resentment he'd never seen before. The agent left the room without a word, the door closing quietly behind him.

**()()()**

"Honey is that you?"

El's voice called from the kitchen as Peter walked into their home. He closed and locked the door before removing his coat and walking her way. She peered around the corner immediately running to him when she saw the look on his face.

"Honey, what's wrong? Peter?"

She eased him into a chair at the dining room table. He looked at her uncertain what to tell her as she sat beside him and hugged him tight. He felt a kind of itching on the back of his hand. He rubbed at it and thought he felt an odd '_tingle_' from it.

"I can't do this anymore. I thought... I should have never agreed to that contract with Neal. Our lives haven't been the same since he came and I don't mean in a good way." He stood and she followed, draping him in her arms from behind. When he didn't turn to look at her she moved to face him, grasping his chin in her hands to make him look at her.

"What's happened? Why are you reconsidering everything?"

She looked at him with worried eyes but he just shrugged.

"It's hard to explain but I think I just aided and abetted a known criminal. I don't know how I can deal with myself or him. He's used me and you to get what he wants and despite all the good, I'm beginning to think we would have been better off without him."

He moved away as he felt his guilt and conscience get the better of him. He didn't want to discuss the situation right now his own mind conflicted by what he had discovered and what he had done. He was an officer of the law. An FBI agent. He wasn't supposed to destroy evidence!

"Honey, tell me what's going on. Don't shut me out. What's going on with Neal?"

She was holding him in place but he didn't feel like discussing it. Inside he was thinking he had just done a horrible thing. Neal was a grown man. He was a known criminal and he had just helped him possibly by destroying evidence. If the same mystery person had sent those pictures to anyone else, Peter had just possibly destroyed his own career as well as his life. He could go to prison. What would Elizabeth do with him in prison? Her own life and career would be ruined by his one action. He started to wish he had never laid eyes on Neal Caffrey. His life had been so much easier before...

"I just wish Neal Caffrey had never existed. I wouldn't have spent so much time away from you and we could have had a normal life."

He said it, letting his wife hug him as he pulled her close and she kissed his cheek.

"Neal who?"

Peter looked up at his wife as he pulled away and she smiled at him.

"What? You're the one who said the name. I was just asking who that is."

She was smirking at him but suddenly he couldn't think what he had been talking about. They'd been having a discussion about something but what had it been about. Elizabeth poked him gently in the chest.

"I almost have dinner ready if you want to wash up. I know you had a hard day at work with those mortgage fraud cases. I don't know how you do it. They're so boring." She was smiling at him teasingly as he shook off the lost thought and smiled back.

"Yeah, very boring but someone has to do it. You did say you wanted me in a safer department. Nothing safer than White Collar. No excitement there."

Peter smirked as they kissed once more and he ran upstairs to change clothes. He got to the top and entered their bedroom, quickly changing from his suit to a pair of comfortable sweats and a tee. It had been another dull day of case files but it was better than being out on the streets chasing some two-bit criminal over something as silly as a painting. He never quite understood the whole art market scam. How something so insignificant as a few blobs of paint could be so valuable much less worth stealing. He shrugged as he walked over to the bathroom and washed his hands and face before going back downstairs.

He liked his life just the way it was. He didn't need anything in it to make it any more exciting or different.

**()()()**

A month passed and Peter had the continually odd feeling that something was missing. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he kept looking at this one desk on the floor. It was used for temps and agents who passed through the department but something drew his eyes to that desk and he felt someone was missing. He took a visual account of his crew and saw Jones and Diana at their regular posts. He saw many of the regular rookies and other staff in their spots and wondered what it was that made him think someone was missing. He sighed, getting back to his mortgage loan files and almost wishing for some kind of distraction. He glanced at the chair across from him and had the feeling of someone sitting there but nobody was there. He got up and stretched knowing if he was feeling oddly he should just go get some coffee or take a break.

Peter walked over to the small break area and was just pouring himself a cup when Jones walked over with a smile.

"Boss, you're being braver than usual today. Maxine made this. She's worse than you at making coffee."

Peter looked up and smirked as he finished pouring a cup and handed the pot to his subordinate.

"Funny, Jones. Well it's all we got unless you have some Italian roast sitting around."

Jones looked at him funny then nodded.

"Yeah, Italian roast. What made you say that? Makes me think of something but I can't think what." The agent shrugged as he poured himself his own cup of mud and they stood a moment and chatted over stuff in the office. At some point Peter looked up to see Hughes giving him two fingers. He excused himself and walked back upstairs to visit with his boss.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Peter sat when Hughes told him, the older agent smiling gently.

"I think I have a case you might be interested in. It's a bit more exciting than your usual fare."

Hughes was looking at him curiously as Peter nodded. He liked the normal cases but sometimes there was a time for more excitement.

"What kind of case is it sir?"

Hughes' smile dimmed a little.

"It might be more dangerous than you're used to but we're investigating a fence by the name of Alexandra Hunter. Our feelers have her here in town about to score on a large shipment of silver from a man named Matthew Keller. We checked out the source of this information and although I don't have a name, the informant told us enough to make it legit. I want you to take this case. You've figured out a few of the art thefts quicker than anyone and I think you can profile these two quickly. I'll have Diana grab the files up for you."

Peter nodded, standing up and leaving once they had a few details ironed out. He walked back to his office and sat down feeling a bit excited. He might have to do some undercover but it would be fun. He just needed to get himself up to date on the two suspects before he went in. He closed the door and turned around to find a short bald man standing in his office. He looked around uncertain why or how the man had gotten in. He was about to turn to call for security when he heard the man speak.

"I wouldn't call out. I'll be gone before they get up here and you will just look foolish suit."

Peter turned and blinked at the man. Why did this all feel so familiar.

"Did you just call me a Suit? Who are you and why are you in my office?" He was angry now, Peter wanting to go out but something keeping him from doing so. This little guy with the glasses was somewhat intriguing to him.

"One thing at a time. I need to ask you a question first. If you answer right then I'll tell you."

The little guy seemed worked up, little tufts of grayish hair around his ears. Reluctantly Peter nodded, waiting for the man to get to the point.

"Fine, just make it quick. I have work to do."

Peter stood with his arms crossed as the man looked up at him curiously.

"I don't know why I'm doing this when you have such a sour attitude but here goes. Have you had the feeling some one's missing lately?"

Peter felt his arms loosen up a bit as the little guy said that and he nodded, narrowing his eyes at him with a suspicious glance.

"Yes. How did you know? What is this all about?"

The little guy smiled slightly up at him with a relieved expression.

"Look, you weren't supposed to remember and heck if I know why I'm doing this but I know it's the only way to get him back. Suit..."

He stood up his full height and looked up at him with an honest glance.

"... Neal's been banished because of you. Someone used you to get rid of him forever. I know you don't remember but I had to come and tell you this before it's permanent. There's time to reverse it all if you can find it in your heart to help bring him back."

The little guy sounded sincere but he had no idea what or who he was talking about.

"Neal? Neal who? I don't know anyone by that name. Are you here in relation to a case?"

The man shook his head in frustration, grasping his sleeve.

"Neal Caffrey, the man you spent three years of your life chasing. He put you on the map in the Bureau. He broke out and you caught him again and made him your partner when he agreed to help solve a case with you. You used to worry about him and try to change him, much as I disagreed he needed changing but that's besides the point. You were friends and you worried about him or I thought you did. Something happened and you caused this to happen and only you can reverse it. You have to believe me!"

The little guy was upset, ranting it seemed but the name was familiar as one he remember his wife asking him about. Neal Caffrey... why did that suddenly ring a bell? He was certain he didn't know the man but when he looked out his window at that empty desk he thought he could see someone sitting there. A faint memory of a young man with dark hair and blue eyes...

Peter blinked at the ridiculousness of it all. Obviously this man was insane. He reached for the phone to call security.

"I should have done this when I saw you. I'm calling security."

Peter started to dial the number as the little guy frowned.

"I'll be back Suit. You have to remember. You're the only hope he has!"

Peter looked at the man annoyed as he started to press the buttons then felt a kind of distortion of his vision and coordination as a flash made him turn. The light was brighter than a camera flash, confusing him as he watched the man vanish literally before his eyes. Peter slumped to the floor as if he had been slugged, laying there at the foot of his desk until he heard a knock at his door. There was another knock and finally he managed to get up and stumble half blind and stunned to open it up.

"Boss, I have those... Peter what's wrong?"

Diana was looking at him as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Her expression was worried as she helped him to his chair and sat him down. She loosened his tie when he wheezed at her then finally spoke.

"Man... there was a... man here. Little guy with glasses." He coughed trying to breath normal again, the wind knocked out of him by whatever had happened. He saw the look on her face.

"Man? There was nobody here and I saw nobody come up but you. Are you ok? Should I call your wife?"

He held up a hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Must have been a bad dream. I sort of fell asleep at my desk." He couldn't think why else he would have been on the floor. Diana nodded as she patted him on the shoulder.

"The case files are pretty boring. Oh speaking of files. I have the ones you wanted here from Hughes. Did you want me to get you some more coffee? I was going to make a run for the shop downstairs." She was smiling at him more comfortably now that he was feeling better. He nodded smiling.

"The usual then?" She was about to go when he shook his head.

"No, I think I'm going to try something different. Italian roast sounds good."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Did two chapters to make sure I could do this story. I had to think about it a bit how it was going to work out. Sorry for the mixup. Not sure why I put Rembrandt when I meant Raphael. I just remembered it was an R artist. Thx to _Kanarek13 for informing me and now that is fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter had started to think by the end of the day he had actually just fallen asleep in his chair and had a terrible dream. He'd done it once before and Jones had just been able to keep himself from laughing out of respect as he helped him up from the floor. Maybe this was just a repeat of that. He'd been having odd nightmares he couldn't quite remember and Elizabeth had been worrying about him getting enough sleep. Nothing was wrong so he didn't know why he would be having nightmares or hallucinations of small men with glasses who were balding. He sighed as he turned off the lights, locked his office and started downstairs. He had the files from Diana under his arm so he could study them more at home. He waved at the few people still in the office as he pushed the elevator button. It rang as the doors opened and he stepped inside.

The trip down was uneventful as he thought about the day's events and laughed to himself. The man who'd approached him was actually kind of funny looking if anything like a character in a cartoon.

_Cartoon..._

The word conjured up an image of the same mythical young man he had imagined at that empty desk; The dark haired one with bright blue eyes and a hat. Who still wore hats? Especially fedoras.

He laughed at the thought as the bell rang and he exited the elevator to the lobby. Cartoons wearing fedoras. He was going to have to tell his wife to stop watching the classic movie channel before bed. It was probably what was causing his odd dreams. He yawned as he waved at a few people and exited the building to the Bureau garage. Peter was walking to his car when he felt a dull pain in the back of his head. He paused a moment as he rubbed at the spot but felt nothing. His eyes moved to a nearby pillar as he felt a kind of weird deja vu moment about the garage. He'd been feeling it since the nightmares started almost a month ago. He shook the idea from his head as he approached his car and started to pull out his keys.

"Do nothing in haste, look well to each step, and from the beginning think what may be the end. (_Edward Whymper_)"

The voice startled him from his thoughts as he turned to see the little guy with glasses again. There was something about his manner that was familiar despite his annoyance at the man bothering him.

"You... how did you... don't tell me. I get the feeling no matter what happens I'm going to be committed if I speak with you so I will just get into my car and act like none of this is happening."

Peter started to open up the car but felt someone tug his sleeve and turned to find the man beside him. Those eyes behind the glasses seemed to plead with him despite their general mistrust.

"You need to fix this, Suit. He needs you and you need him even if you don't realize it. You may have found him guilty but no man lives without fault (_Joseph Smith, Jr_)"

Peter paused a moment, kicking himself he knew for listening but something made him take the moment to do it. He turned to the man, closing his car door and locking it.

"So you think I caused this Caffrey person to be banished, did you say? I can't believe I'm saying this but, prove it to me. If I did wrong, show me. I'll fix it if it's my fault but I think you have the wrong person."

He sighed watching the shorter man nod as he took out some strange looking device that reminded him of a taser. He stepped back but the little guy shook his head.

"Not a weapon Suit. Now, hold onto my sleeve and close your eyes. Hold on tight or you might find yourself drifting in a place you don't like. I don't want to have to tell your wife I stranded you in the middle of nothingness."

Peter looked down at the man curiously.

"You know my wife? Who are you?"

The little guy looked nervous a moment but he finally just nodded and sighed.

"Yes, we were great acquaintances through Neal's friendship. It's a shame what happened but I need to change that or everything goes south. Now, hold onto my sleeve like I asked or it won't work."

Peter was confused if anything but something made him listen so he grasped the jacket sleeve of the man and after an annoyed glance from his strange visitor, closed his eyes.

"If this is some kind of a prank, I'm going to strangle the person who..."

He didn't finish his words as something akin to vertigo hit him hard. He was barely able to keep holding onto the man's sleeve as he felt himself jerked around as if he were falling but not actually falling. He could feel nothing under his feet and yet he was standing with the strange man beside him. He wanted to open his mouth but was paralyzed to do much if anything but hold on and hold on he did as fear came over him. It was a short stop before everything seemed to come back and the ground was once again beneath him. Peter's leg's felt like jelly as he felt things fall back into place and he slumped down to the ground a moment and lay there. He felt someone nudge him gently and opened his eyes finally to see the little guy kneeling beside him.

"I should have given you a better warning. That first step is a lulu but that's only the first time through. Once you've traveled a few times it gets easier. Come on."

The man sounded impatient suddenly, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. Peter stood looking around at the new environment he found himself in. They were no longer in the parking garage for the Bureau but in some kind of a loft with an Asian theme. There was a small zen garden in the middle and sounds like waterfalls and birds playing in the background. It was a bit disorienting but he gained his wits about him and followed the little guy as they crossed the room and entered a large freight elevator.

"I brought Tuesday back once you were... well I brought it back when I knew nobody could find it again. Your rake came in handy. I'm sorry I never thanked you for it."

He blinked down at the man who just seemed so strange and comical. He felt like he was in some weird _Alice in Wonderland _kind of story only it involved a person he'd never heard of and a strange little man. Maybe this was his equivalent to the White Rabbit. He shook his head hoping he would wake up soon.

"This is very real, Suit. You have to see why he's being persecuted then maybe you'll know more. If they find us it will be bad but I removed the tracker from this one when I stole it. Would have been easier to do with Neal around. He was always a bit of a techie."

The elevator finally came to a stop and Peter could smell fresh air although it really wasn't fresh so much as a natural breeze. Something felt wrong as he followed the little guy off the elevator and down a long crumbling corridor of brick and mortar. At the end there was a metal door.

"This isn't going to be pretty, Suit. Just a warning."

The door opened and Peter found himself looking out at the city of New York only it was in ruins. He took a few steps back wondering if he was hallucinating but now he knew what he had smelled with that breeze: death and decay. The little guy took his arm and pulled him outside.

"We have to make a run for the next place. If you thought the wild west was bad, you haven't seen this place yet. Hurry!"

Peter let the little guy lead him on as they trotted along the broken sidewalks and roads the ruined city around them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he continued to follow and they soon stopped to rest in an alleyway.

"I don't understand... is this... where is this? This can't be real! I have to be dreaming." Peter was trying to make sense of it all when he saw a newspaper blow by and reached to pick it up. The man tried to stop him but he had to know if he was dreaming or not. Peter's eyes widened as he saw the date.

"It can't be... only 30 years and this happens? I'd be..."

The little guy interrupted him.

"You would have been in your late 60s and El..." The man stopped as if he was saying too much. The hesitation about his wife made him nervous. He was living in the moment as he shook the little guy.

"What about Elizabeth? Tell me. Why did you say I would have been? I don't understand..."

He felt a chill as the breeze blew across them, pulling his coat tighter but the little guy just pulled him forward.

"Later. We have to go to this place before they discover us much less you. You don't belong here but I'm willing to do this for him. Hurry!"

Peter nodded as he dropped the paper and followed the man against his better judgment. It felt right despite the incoherency of it all. Who was this man he supposedly banished and why did he of all people need to help him. Again for a moment he had an image in his mind of a young man in his 30's, dark wavy hair and deep blue eyes. It seemed so clear the image for a moment and the voice he heard.

_...You're the only one I trust..._

He blinked, the little guy pulling at him and urging him to move faster. He did what he could in his suit and dress shoes as they made their way down what seemed to be Times Square but this version was far from festive. It looked like a bomb had hit it. He winced at the thought, tears forming in his eyes a bit as he wondered what happened to cause this.

"Come on. We don't have much time for me to show you stuff before they discover the flux. I can't afford to get caught with all the risks I took. You need to remember, Suit. He still trusts that you'll help him and that's the only reason why I brought you. You're the key to everything. Whatever Nolan was thinking, he really wanted to make sure Neal was hurt."

Peter grabbed the little guy by the arm and stopped him.

"Nolan... Nolan Franks?" Something about the name rang true but he couldn't be sure what it was or why he knew it but he did. The little guy nodded at him with a curious look.

"You've met him? Talked to him? I'm surprised he would have given you much of a chat considering how he wanted to be sure you condemned Neal without a trial. Dammit... he used the inducer. Smart fellow but devious. Let me see your hand."

Peter didn't even get a chance to comply as the man took his hands and then nodded looking at one that had a small red splotch on it. Peter had never noticed it, thinking it was a bug bite or scratch.

"I can fix this but first we have to find Neal. If you see him you'll understand."

He started to take off again but Peter stopped him again.

"Tell me who you are. You know me and my life, who are you?"

The man looked at him a moment uncertainly then nodded.

"You can call me Dante for now. I can't tell you anything else or something bad could happen. Now come on!"

Peter finally nodded as they continued to run across the city, finally stopping before Peter's offices. He blinked looking at the building which seemed one of the few that had been rebuilt or survived whatever disaster had befallen the city. Dante pulled at his sleeve.

"This way before someone sees us!" He hissed as they went around the back of the building to a familiar spot. It was the Bureau parking garage. Peter followed him inside and saw that it was mostly collapsed and dilapidated. He saw the remains of cars that had been caught in the aftermath, slowing to look at the mess but then moving when the odd man pulled on his sleeve.

"What happened here? How could all of this happen in so short a time? Dante... I don't understand how this has to do with me and this Caffrey person. It doesn't make much sense."

The man slowed down only a little but he seemed to be trying to think what he should or shouldn't say.

"I can't really tell you Suit since things can change but I can't do anything to help them change. It has to happen naturally or this will be the future and I'd prefer to be able to visit that oyster bar at Grand Central again. Call me selfish but I miss the old New York and no... this isn't technically yours or Neal's fault alone. Hurry... we have to get in and out before they track us. This way."

Dante led him along a broken tunnel he immediately recognized as the old files archive and computer core. There was nothing here now but pipes and rubble. Peter followed the man till they came to a Fork that went two ways. Dante took a minute then pointed right as they followed a much cleaner path and ended up at a large metal door that looked reinforced. Dante didn't seem worried and Peter thought he must be dreaming for all the ridiculousness of this. He hoped he would wake up soon but for now he would go along with the madness. Dante smiled at him, pulling out something familiar.

"Lock picking kit? Why does that feel familiar?"

The man smiled up at him with a grin.

"Don't worry, we're not breaking too many laws considering how they're denying Neal his rights. You're a man of the law. This is for the greater good I do this."

Dante messed with the lock before there was an audible click and the door was open. He motioned for Peter to walk in first, the agent going in with a cautious glance around followed by Dante who quickly closed the door behind them. They appeared to be in what looked like a morgue but all the cabinets had monitors on them like you'd see in a hospital. All the monitors were off but one, Dante moving swiftly towards it. He pointed.

"There... that's Neal Caffrey."

The man pushed a few buttons on the outside and the monitor that was showing heartbeat and other vitals suddenly showed the face of a young man who appeared to be asleep. Peter blinked moving closer as he gazed at the image and thought back to his imagination. He had pictured this man in his memory although he shouldn't have been able to.

"Neal? He's... he's alive? I don't..." He felt a tingle from his hand again and slipped to his knees as he leaned on the bank of cabinets and sat there feeling as if all his energy were being drained. Dante moved to help him and he could see the little guy jump as if he had been shocked. He was about to touch him again when the door they had entered opened and a man with a shock of white blond hair entered the room along with four other men all dressed in black duster type coats. Peter thought this felt familiar, the man in the front with blond hair vaguely familiar as he started to pass out. Dante shook him but he couldn't respond as he did his best to remain conscious.

"Mozzie... I knew you would try something if anyone would but this. I'm surprised. He shouldn't be here and you... well I think you've been a thorn in my side long enough." The blond man made a motion and two of the men grabbed Dante and started to drag him away. Peter wanted to help, to say something but he was too weak to do anything but lay there where he leaned against the metal cabinets.

"It's a shame Agent Burke. I would have spared you all of this if you'd just have continued as you were. We may have been able to change things for the better but now... well, those pictures you destroyed will have to come out. I had hoped you wouldn't protect him but you did. He's the death of you and yet you risked your life."

The man looked angry if not a bit resentful of something not just for the young man in the cabinet but of Peter.

"She'll never be happy now and things will go on as they would have only... you'll be in prison and Neal Caffrey will simply vanish. Send him back."

The blond man made a dismissive gesture as two of the man grabbed Peter and held him upright between them. He stared at the man as he turned and looked at the monitor again and recognition hit him.

_Neal!_

"No... He's... inno... cen... t. No..."

His words were cut off as he felt that vertigo again and the strange feeling of nothingness. As he stared into the nothingness around him all he could feel was the grip of the two guards on him, his eyes apparently blind in the weird flashes of light around him. He finally closed his eyes when he couldn't keep them open anymore, passing out.

**()()()**

"Honey? Peter... why would you wish such a thing? Neal's your partner. I just don't understand why you would be so angry at him."

Peter woke up to find himself standing holding his wife and her blue eyes staring back at him with a kind of unhappy dismay. He tried to think back and realized he remembered again. He had wished Neal away like so much bad luck and now some how he was back here at that very moment and remembered.

"I didn't mean it. I was just angry. I need to talk to him actually but first... I need to tell you something, El."

He pulled her with him to the sofa and sat her down as he paced a bit then stopped and sat beside her.

"Something happened. I can't explain what but someone sent me pictures of Neal doing something illegal."

He ran a hand through his hair not knowing how he was going to tell her this and she would understand but she was listening, her eyes still staring at him lovingly.

"Did he actually commit the crime, Peter? They weren't photo-shopped or something? I mean people do make fake pictures."

She was holding his hand in hers and he nodded.

"I thought the same thing... hoped that was true but when I showed him the pictures, he looked so guilty. He did it, El. I knew he had done many thefts but to know for sure hurt. I wasn't certain what to do."

He paused as if the next thing he said was very important.

"I do think of him as a friend despite everything. He's changed so very much since I first caught him. I..."

He hesitated as he took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Peter knew she would understand but the consequences would be great. Would she understand them?

"I burned the pictures. I burned the evidence but I think the person who sent them to me might have sent more to another person but I don't know who. I'm going to be in trouble, El. I might go to prison for this."

He saw the look on her face and then a smile although it was a sad smile. She hugged him tightly despite the news. She was smiling. He felt confused but she just shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"Honey... I understand why you did it. I don't think Hughes is going to let you take the heat. If anything Neal can turn the item back, can't he? That would make everything better before things turn out worse?"

Peter shook his head, eyes lowered.

"The person doing this took Neal. The only person taking a fall is me. I don't know how this is going to end up. Neal will disappear and I'll be in prison for who knows how long."

He sighed but she held him closer, hugging him tight as they sat there dreading the inevitable.

"I'm sorry Peter. Can't we get to Neal before these other people do? You went to visit him didn't you? Call him. Tell him what you told me. There has to be a way."

Peter turned his head wondering if there was time or not. His mind was fuzzy on where he had been but he knew he had to find Neal.

"I don't know... let's go over there."

**()()()**

They were in the car, Elizabeth driving when Peter decided to use his cell and dialed Neal. Although he couldn't be sure, he had a feeling Neal wasn't there. He waited for voice mail to pick up surprised when he heard a sleepy voice on the other end.

"_Peter?_"

Neal was answering but he sounded like it was taking effort for him to speak. Peter looked up as he saw June's house coming up in the distance. A sense of relief came over him as he started to remove his belt just before El pulled into a spot across the street.

"Neal... listen to me carefully. You need to come downstairs now. We're parking the car now but I'm heading your way."

Peter listened as the younger man made a sound of acknowledgment but made no other sound. After a moment he heard a thud as he left the car and ran across the road. Elizabeth was on his heels as he quickly made his way to June's front door and knocked frantically. It took a moment before June showed up looking curiously at the agent.

"Agent Burke? What's wrong? Is that Elizabeth walking over?"

She looked just beyond him at a figure crossing the street. He nodded asking if he could enter and she moved aside as he apologized for his haste and ran down the hall and took the stairs two at a time. He hoped he wasn't too late as he turned the knob and the door to Neal's door opened up. Peter searched frantically around till he found the figure of his friend laying unconscious on the floor near the terrace door. He moved quickly towards his friend as he shook the ex-con and tried to rouse him. Neal didn't respond at first but slowly a low moan passed his lips and his eyes opened if only a tiny bit.

"Neal, wake up. It's important. I'm sorry for everything." He continued to nudge the younger man but Neal was only just conscious enough to let him know he was breathing and alive but no more. Nolan must be doing this he thought as Peter tried to wake his friend.

"If I have to go to prison for holding back evidence I will. I can't let them take you. I won't let them." He was angry now, a fatherly concern coming over him as he thought of all the good Neal had done and it had been stricken from the record to make sure the con didn't have a chance of freedom. If that was the future maybe it was better he didn't live to see it if what he guessed was right. Dante... and older Mozzie at best had told him that if not in so many words. He sighed only turning when he heard someone clapping and the click of the bedroom door being locked. Peter turned to see Nolan Franks standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Such a sweet speech Agent Burke but he's going to judgment regardless. They WILL find him guilty if I have anything to do with it. He ruined my life and all because you two were friends. I can't allow this to continue."

Franks pulled out the small taser looking device and pressed a button on it. Peter immediately felt a kind of shock from his hand pass through him and he collapsed to the floor. The blond man smiled darkly.

"You were killed because of him and a very dangerous man was let loose who caused the destruction you saw. If you had never freed Neal, had never been friends with him then this would have never happened. Keller would have just kept to smaller projects rather than funding terrorists."

The man looked angrier than he could ever imagine anyone being as he crouched down beside him and spoke candidly.

"My mother never got over your death. She may have remarried but she was never happy. Even with all the things my father did for her she missed you. When I found out more about her former husband I knew that it was his fault you had changed. You were an honest cop who trusted the system till he infected you with his ideas and his nemesis killed you."

Nolan looked like he would strike him but he didn't his angry eyes turning to Neal and sparkling with dark thoughts.

"He didn't even go after your killer. He ran off and hid. Left my mother to wonder where he went and why. She always thought he didn't kill Keller because of you but I think he was just a coward. I know he's a coward if you have to sacrifice your career for him. You just protect and perpetuate his weakness and the future changed for the worse because of it."

Peter stared up at the man unable to speak, a tear rolling down his cheek. Nolan just ignored it as he moved across the room to the terrace and peered out.

"He will disappear, you will go to prison for his crimes and maybe the future will be better for that. However I can, I will make sure that future doesn't happen."

Nolan reached for the device and blinked, finding it gone as he looked around and found Neal holding it up in one hand. Nolan looked afraid if not angry but his fear was more evident. Neal was looking up at him with narrow eyes as his body trembled from the effort of staying conscious.

"Let... him... go and... I'll go... willingly. He's... a go... ood... man." Neal had managed to stand up as he looked ready to smash the object. Nolan looked terrified at the thought but he nodded finally as he looked at Peter then back at Neal.

"Push the red button and that will reverse the effects."

Peter watched Neal looking down at the object uncertainly as his hand hovered over the the buttons. His hand shook from more than a lack of trust. Nolan was standing by the terrace doors waiting.

"Push it, Con. You want to save your friend don't you or was that all words that you would sacrifice yourself for him? Is that why you run when Keller killed him? Did you chicken out when your friends needed you most? Admit it... you're weak and useless."

Peter felt anger surge through him but he couldn't move or react, his rage impotent as he watched the scene from where he lay. He saw Neal's hand trembling more as he finally reached down to push the button. Nolan seemed excited.

"Good. Your friend will be free and you'll come back with me. The name Neal Caffrey will never be heard again."

Nolan looked happy as Neal pushed the button and it was almost instantaneous that Peter felt the paralysis lifted and his breath came easier as he could speak again.

"Neal, don't do this."

Peter moved to stand as Neal moved forward a step then stopped. He showed the button his finger had pushed. It was blue not red. Nolan seemed surprised if not a bit angry. Peter didn't understand at first but slowly it dawned on him what Nolan had tried to do. The agent felt a surge of anger run through him at what had almost happened. It was then he realized that Neal had saved him again. He'd had his back just like he'd had his. He patted his friend on the shoulder as he stood beside him. Neal smiled but kept his eyes on Nolan.

"You think I would believe you after all your did to us? If you were a real officer of the law, you'd be more like Peter here. He's the reason I know I won't kill Keller. Revenge creates more chaos while Justice is restoring honor, not fostering chaos. Do what you want with me but I won't play your pawn in this game."

Neal sounded sincere, turning to look at Peter with a soft smile just before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. The control fell from his hand and rolled towards Nolan who promptly picked it up. Peter knelt beside his friend feeling his neck and not getting a pulse or breath. The agent glared up at Nolan.

"Don't look so stricken. He gave his life for yours. You should be happy. I no longer exist and Keller won't be freed. Things are back to how they should be."

He smiled coldly as he pressed the button on the device and disappeared. Peter cursed as he nudged his friend, rolling him to this back as he started CPR. Neal remained still, his face relaxed as if he were sleeping as he gently parted his lips, cleared his air way and pushed air into the con's lungs. He saw Neal's chest rise slightly then lower without any change. Peter kept trying to revive his friend till he knew it was impossible. He leaned his head on this friend's chest and felt a pain in his own.

"I'm sorry Neal. This is all my fault. You're my friend regardless of what you've done. I'm glad I burned those pictures."

He was crying now, his face flush with warmth as he turned and wiped at his eyes. Someone touched his shoulder and he suddenly noticed a very attractive woman standing there. She was probably about as old as June but something seemed familiar about her. Her hair was a stark white but long and beautiful regardless as he stared into her clear blue eyes.

"My son is being taken care of. He never forgave me for mourning the loss of my first husband. I should have gotten over it but it's hard to forget your one and true love."

She smiled down at him as she grasped his hand in hers and touched something like the device Nolan had to it. He felt a slight sting then the red mark started to leave. She turned and did the same to Neal's neck as she knelt there with him.

"I never blamed Neal for my husband's death. He wouldn't have let me knowing the circumstances. It wasn't Neal's fault he died nor was it his fault Keller went free. Nolan never understood that only that he felt he had to fix the wrong. His father was quite the strong willed one but his real father, had he known him would have taught him better."

She just blinked at him as he started to understand and open his lips. She placed a finger on them to quiet him as she rose to leave.

"It was good to see you again, Peter. Keep him safe."

She smiled a sad smile as she disappeared in a flash of light. He blinked at the light then looked to see she was gone.

"El..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Ok so I think I pulled another Robot Chicken Shyamalan: "**What a TWIST!**" Anyhow, hope you're enjoying. Just a bit more then I may or may not write another story. Just depends on the schedule this week but knowing me, I will write something. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Peter looked at the still figure of Neal laying there on the floor and wondered what he was going to do. He really didn't understand anything that had happened but he had to find a way to explain it all to himself. He heard a knock at the door and turned.

"Peter? Neal? Open the door..."

It was his wife's voice. How could he face her with Neal dead? He slowly rose, walking towards the door when he felt a sudden weakness. It was as if he were walking through molasses, the atmosphere thick as he stumbled slowly forward, the room starting to phase out as the scenery spun sickeningly around him. He closed his eyes feeling that odd nothingness he had felt before and the vertigo, then someone touched his shoulder as the world seemed to fall back into place.

_Honey... Peter? Honey wake up..._

He took a moment to get his wits about him, his head heavy with sleep as he opened his eyes and gazed around.

"Peter, wake up already. You're going to be late for work."

He looked up to see Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. She was wrapped up warmly in her pink fuzzy robe, smiling at him. He blinked a moment trying to remember something then shaking his head as he sat up and put an arm around her, pulling her close for a kiss. She grinned back at him.

"Someone woke up in a good mood. I'm about to fix some coffee. It should be ready by the time you come downstairs."

Elizabeth kissed him once more before standing up and leaving the bedroom. Peter just looked at the spot she had stood then around the room. Hadn't he just been elsewhere? He tried to think about it then sighed. Another dream. He'd been dreaming a lot lately but not remembering much. He sighed again as he dragged himself from the bed into the semi-coolness of their apartment. He saw that his suit was already out and hanging on the back of the door, a smile forming on his face as his thoughts went to El. She always made sure he had everything taken care of.

It took him all of 20 minutes to shower, shave and get dressed before he was downstairs. He heard giggling from the kitchen curious what his wife found so amusing. Then he heard the other voice and sighed, moving across the den to the kitchen and peering inside.

Fortunately for him, Elizabeth had already dressed as she stood before the stove chatting with a tall figure with dark wavy hair. Peter stood there watching a moment before coughing. Both figures turned, Elizabeth smiling brightly while the other smiled charmingly back.

"We have a visitor, Peter. Neal was showing me how they flip eggs in Milan." She was grinning from ear to ear as they finished up the food and Peter walked over to join them.

"Milan? I didn't realize they had such techniques there. Do tell."

Peter was looking at Neal curiously who just blushed slightly and smiled. He walked over to Peter as Elizabeth told them to go sit and she'd bring the food out in a moment. Both men complied as they left through the swinging door and sat at the dining table. Peter narrowed his eyes across the table at his partner.

"So... what brings you to my home so early in the morning? I would have been at June's in a few minutes to pick you up. Something eating at your conscience?"

Peter had a feeling something was going on but Neal shook his head then after a moment nodded.

"Keller. Mozzie told me he's escaped."

Peter looked at the younger man in disbelief. Keller was free? How come he hadn't gotten a call? He checked his cell and saw he had a missed call from when he was getting ready earlier. He pressed the voicemail and pushed the phone to his ear.

"_Burke, This is Hughes. We were just informed that Matthew Keller escaped the Supermax. Keep an eye out and call me when you get this message. Make sure Caffrey knows._"

Neal was looking at him expectantly as he nodded.

"Hughes called me a few minutes ago about the same thing but I missed it. I'm going to have to call him back but I don't want to scare Elizabeth. I'll be upstairs a moment."

**()()()**

The work day was finally over and Peter was just glad to be heading home.

Neal was flipping his hat around like a kid who just learned a new trick. Peter rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the FBI building. Neal finally tossed his hat jauntily up on his head, Peter tempted to knock it off but not actually doing it as he grinned with a fatherly look.

"Cartoon." Peter muttered as he smirked at the younger man. Neal just shrugged back.

"Maybe, but people like cartoons Peter. Ever watch _Looney Tunes_ or _Tex Avery_? Classics!" He was grinning like a little kid, Peter rolling his eyes more as they walked out into the cool wintry air outside the building and headed around the corner to the garage.

"So are you the Roadrunner? Never mind don't answer that." Peter watched his partner and friend start to open his mouth but just smirk as they entered the parking garage and headed for the Taurus. Peter pulled out his keys as he moved ahead of Neal to open the doors. He turned when he heard voices behind him.

"Neal Caffrey..."

Peter turned to see someone blocking Neal's path. The voice was familiar as was the situation. He felt a strange sense of deja vu suddenly as he moved from the car and started to loosen the strap on his gun. He could only see the back of the figure but that sense of this happening before bothered him as he approached them.

"Neal..."

Peter put enough emphasis that he hoped Neal could move around towards him. The man raised a single hand, his right, as a dismissive gesture. He was certain he knew who this was as he saw the look on Neal's face reflecting that it was the same man.

"Keller I don't know what you were thinking but you know I can have the law here in seconds. Neal, come on."

Peter was already removing his gun from his holster. Neal didn't look comfortable either if a bit afraid though he hid it as well as he could. Peter would have to end this and quickly. Neal nodded at him as he tried to move around Keller as if he wasn't there. He had barely moved a couple of feet when the man grabbed Neal around the neck, a pistol appearing in his other hand as if by magic. It was too quick for Peter to act as the man pressed the item to Neal's temple and smiled that cold heartless smile.

Neal winced as Keller pushed the gun against his skin, cocking the gun. He was trying to pull away but Keller had him in a headlock. Peter could see him clearly now.

"Let him go, Keller."

Peter felt his heart racing as he saw the fear on his friend's face. Keller just laughed.

"After what he did? Sergev is out to kill me and I get put into prison? I think not. I think my old friend here should pay for what he did."

Keller's hand was tightening on the trigger as Peter watched his partner look at him with a terrified look. Neal was going to die and he couldn't let that happen. He held his gun up steadily as he pointed it right at Keller's chest.

"Let him go, Keller. Last chance!"

He watched the con smile, his finger tightening more on the trigger until there was a loud report. Peter felt something hit him hard in the chest around his heart as he was flung back and hit the pillar behind him. His head made a cracking sound as he hit the cement and slid to the ground. He could just hear a scream as Neal cried out. His vision swam in and out of focus but he heard another loud report, his chest hurting more when he thought what it meant.

_Neal was dead._

He heard the sound of someone falling to the asphalt and footsteps echoing towards him. Peter couldn't move, his body slowly shutting down as he felt his eyes start to flutter closed. A blurry figure knelt beside him and leaned close. Keller was going to gloat.

"Peter?" Neal was there when he opened his eyes, a small bruise across his cheek as he looked down at the agent with a worried expression. He pulled out his phone and started to call 9-1-1. Peter lay there exhausted, his head aching as he tried to stay conscious.

"Youuu... huuurt?" Peter found it hard to speak as he tried to catch his breath but mostly he just felt a bit out of sorts with his head and chest hurting. Neal kept a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him but he thought the younger man looked more like he needed the comforting. He could hear him giving directions to the EMTs to the Bureau building before hanging up and calling another number.

"Jones? We're in the garage. Peter's hurt. Yeah... I called them. Hurry and thanks."

He heard Neal hang up, shift and then felt something pushed under his head. Peter noticed Neal didn't have his coat on anymore.

"I'mmm oookaaaay, Neeeal. Juuusssst tired." Peter started to close his eyes but felt another nudge.

"Stay awake, Peter. Please." Neal's voice sounded tight making Peter shift slightly to look at his partner better. The young man looked a bit pale. The agent lifted his hand to touch the bruise. Neal moved back at first but the stopped when he realized what Peter was doing.

"I'm fine. Stay awake, Peter. I don't want Elizabeth to worry about you." Neal sounded upset but obviously relieved suddenly as he felt the wound. Peter nodded, regretting it immediately as he groaned from the slight motion. His chest was hurting like someone had hit him with a 2x4. Neal was shaking him slightly, trying to keep him awake.

"You're wearing a vest... Peter, did you know something? Peter?"

"Couldn't let him win, Nee... awl." His voice was started to trail off, eyes too heavy to keep open. He felt someone nudge him but he was too tired to react, closing his eyes when the sound of sirens and the echoing of footsteps approached.

**()()()**

Neal had been surprised Keller was so fast when he felt himself trapped in a headlock, a pistol pushed against his temple. He struggled but the cocking of the gun made him stop. Keller had him held tightly as they watched Peter just a few feet away with his gun drawn. The agent looked determined, trying to talk Keller down or at least find an opening to shoot him before he killed Neal. He thought of Elizabeth and tried to convey that his friend should go without saying anything but Peter was stubborn. He ignored his silent pleas as Keller cocked the gun and slowly pulled the trigger.

There was a shot that echoed around the space as Neal winced but felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Peter thrown back into a nearby pillar, his head connecting with the hard concrete with a loud crack before he collapsed to the ground. Neal screamed, crying out as he fought with Keller, pulling himself loose and fighting for the gun. The con gave him a hit across the cheek with the pistol, bruising him but he managed to twist the gun downward till there was another report. Neal froze as he saw the look in Keller's eyes. The man was smiling although the color had started to drain from his face.

"You finally came over to my side, Caffrey. Welcome to Hell." Keller was smiling and gave a weak chuckle as he collapsed to the ground and lay still. Neal looked down to find the smoking gun in his gloved hands, a bit of blood splattered on him as he dropped it with a horrified glance. He had killed a man, although it was accidental and in self defense, he had still murdered another person. Neal felt the shock wash over him as he thought he might faint till someone called his name. He turned to see Peter still conscious at the foot of the pillar and quickly made his way over to the wounded agent.

Neal did what he could to keep his friend conscious, calling 9-1-1 and then Jones upstairs to come help. He was panicked, wondering what to tell Elizabeth when her husband didn't come home. Warm tears were starting to roll down his cheeks when he checked the wound and found something hard underneath. Peter was just conscious enough to talk to him as he realized what had happened. The agent had been wearing a vest. How had the agent known. They knew Keller was free but how had he known about this moment? What were the chances he'd have a vest on when they were here. It defied logic till he heard the ambulance coming and found Peter had passed out. Jones showed up just as they were loading the unconscious Peter into the back, Neal following. He gave Jones the information about the hospital, the junior agent grabbing his sleeve.

"It's ok. You did it for a good reason. I'll have Diana check the tapes. Whatever happens, I'm sure you'll be ok."

Neal nodded at the agent hopefully as the doors shut and the ambulance took off.

**()()()**

Peter was dreaming. He was remembering something he would probably forget but for now he was replaying the incident in his mind.

Peter had excused himself that morning to go upstairs and call Hughes, closing the bedroom door behind him as he did so. He had barely pulled his cell back out when he saw a text message appear. He pushed the button to read it and blinked.

"_**Today's a good day for inVESTing for your future**_."

Peter couldn't see any kind of name or number associated with the text having clicked it out of habit. He noticed the capital letters, something occurring to him as he quickly stripped out of his shirt and went to the closet. He put on his shirt again as he was dialing Hughes.

"Yes sir. You wanted to speak with me? Yes I got the message. Caffrey knows. He told me about it and that's why... Yes his '_sources_' always seem to be a step ahead. Good thing. Thanks. See you in a few."

The dream and memory faded away, another voice taking over that soothed his spirit.

_Take care of him, Peter._

He was nodding to himself as he slowly felt himself coming to. Someone was brushing at his hair, warm lips touching his forehead. His eyes fluttered opened to find Elizabeth hunched over him as she lay her head gently on his shoulder. She had her eyes closed but her hand was still playing with his hair when he gave a soft kiss back to her on the cheek.

"Peter? Peter!"

She looked absolutely ecstatic as she hugged him a bit tighter till he gave a slight wince and she eased up. Her blue eyes were sparkling with relief and joy as she kissed him on the lips. He reached up as much as he could and held her closer before a cough interrupted them. Elizabeth was smiling with a slight blush as Peter turned to see who had made the noise.

Across the room on a couch sat Neal, his head slumped over against the sofa arm as he lay there partially upright. His eyes were closed but he was moving slightly, arms curled up under his head. He looked like a boy when he slept, Peter sighing as he turned to his wife.

"He's been sleeping since just after you were brought in. He refused to leave your side so I told the staff he's your younger brother. They wouldn't let him stay otherwise." She was smirking a bit as she saw the look on his face.

"Younger... brother? Bad enough he's my partner." He smirked to let her know he was teasing when she arched a brow.

"Thanks, El. I guess one little white lie will be ok. So how long have I been asleep?" He shifted his weight a bit feeling stiff and sore as he realized his chest had been wrapped tightly and a crinkling came from the back of his head where he could still feel the knot. Elizabeth helped him by raising the bed some and fluffing his pillows.

"About 8 hours. Hughes says they'll be able to ensure he won't get in trouble for what happened. It was obviously self-defense and they have it on tape to prove it. Jones and Diana found enough footage to show what happened in the FBI garage. I wish you had warned me this morning but I guess you know me too well."

She was looking at him somewhat dismayed he hadn't trusted her with the info but he shrugged with a chagrined look.

"I didn't want you to worry and I had the vest on. I had a feeling... you know that gut of mine. I was going to make sure I came home to you no matter what. I'm wondering how he's doing. Neal hates violence. I can't imagine..."

He hugged his wife closer to him as they watched the younger man sleep and spoke quietly amongst themselves.

**()()()**

Neal may have looked peaceful sleeping but he had nightmares about Peter being shot and Keller's blood on him. In other versions he saw Peter covered in blood and Keller left, the gun and the agent's blood in his hands as he tried to wake Peter. The second dream felt so real but he knew it was false despite the fear and terror he felt. He twitched ever so slightly then someone touched his face and gently brushed his hair. He felt safe and he saw a beautiful figure of an older woman with stark white hair. She was smiling at him her blue eyes sparkling. He let her hold him and she spoke quietly about not worrying and things were going to be ok. He nodded to himself in his sleep relaxing ever so slightly as her hand continued to brush his hair.

He woke up to the same sensation thinking he must still be dreaming but finding himself looking up into two bright blue eyes. Elizabeth was sitting beside him on the sofa, gently brushing at his hair. He coughed and she turned to look at him, a soft smile on her face. She held up one finger to her lips and pointed. Neal turned to see where and saw a figure asleep in the hospital bed. It was Peter. Even in sleep he looked a bit stern but in a fatherly sort of manner. Neal grinned, sitting up enough to whisper in her ear. Elizabeth turned to him and stifled a giggle before they both heard a voice call out.

"I heard that... my ears are burning. What are you two up to down there?" Peter arched a brow as he smiled down at the both of them. Neal sat up and stretched as Elizabeth moved over to her husband and kissed him.

"Oh just the usual. Glad to see you up, partner." Neal was grinning as he saw the agent blink back then nod.

"Yeah... Happy we're both in one piece." He held out a hand as Neal walked over and took it. They were silent a moment and Elizabeth took that moment to excuse herself.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Be right back." She winked at them as she left the room, Neal taking her place in the chair beside the bed. Peter looked across at the younger man noticing his look.

"Do I have a horn growing out my forehead? What's on your mind?"

Neal wasn't sure what to say but he had to know.

"I was curious how you knew to have a vest. I mean even with the threat, there was no certainty we'd bump into Keller. I never thought he'd be so bold as to be in the parking lot of the FBI." Neal tried to be calm but it was hard when he thought about what could have been. It scared him. Peter shrugged.

"Actually someone sent me a text. I still don't know who but it was that text that told me to wear a vest. I have my suspicions but until I know for certain I can't say who it was. Didn't you say Mozzie knew about Keller?"

Neal nodded at Peter's comments curious about the mystery text.

"What did the text say?" Neal waited for Peter to answer, the agent thinking a moment before he answered.

"Today's a good day for inVESTing for your future. The word VEST was uppercase. Sound like anyone you know?"

Neal thought a moment then laughed. No... Mozzie probably didn't do that but it sure sounded like him. Peter looked at him as he laughed and he shook his head.

"I was just thinking it's something Mozz would do but he would have told me if he did that. All he told me was that Keller was out. I still don't know how he knew before the rest of us." Neal shrugged as Peter nodded and mussed his hair. Neal moved away with a mock look of annoyance.

"Peter, what was that for?" Neal was staring at Peter as he smirked at him in a big brother sort of way.

"For good luck." Peter was smiling now, an honest smile as Neal grinned back.

"I'm not a lucky rabbit's foot you know but I am good at cards."

**(the end)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_Someone asked me to explain some things. I will be adding an epilogue soon. It will fill in a few blanks. Thanks for reading!_**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5 / Epilogue)**

He left _Tuesday_ to run a few errands but now he was back. She had asked him to do this one last thing now that they had found _Him_. _He_ had been scruffy looking and hungry, thinner than his usual self. She had been happy to find him as had he but their friend was less than well or himself. It had taken a few days but they finally had the whole story of what happened.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do. She had already taken care of one aspect and that had changed things slightly better although once it was changed you just sort of accepted it. You didn't really remember what the other way was like except for feelings and impressions.

A cell phone sat in his hands as he pushed buttons and then sent the text off, sitting down beside an indoor full-sized zen garden. He looked down at his handy work and smiled. There would be little memory of this event if all turned out ok. He shifted the glasses on his nose as he pushed the phone into his pocket and waited. Oysters sounded good about now...

**()()()**

She had cried the day she heard what happened. Her husband was dead, killed in cold blood. The FBI knew who had done it but one mystery remained. His partner had been a witness but vanished into thin air. Nobody could find him, not even his _friend_ and although she had hoped _He_ would come to her, he didn't and that had worried her more. He was like family and she worried for him like a son or brother but her loss of her husband took relevance first till she was able to concentrate on other things.

It was a rainy day when he showed up again: wet, tired and hungry looking. She was happy to see him, barely recognizing the man he had become. The glow she remembered in his eyes, that glitter was gone as he stared dully up at her. He still reminded her of a child even after all this time. He had leaned against her and cried finally, her own tears mixing with his as she finally had the closure needed. She had not just lost a husband that fateful day but a friend. This had to be fixed and somehow she was the one who knew how even though things had changed at least once before. How it was she had come to this knowledge was unknown even to her and she accepted it. Things had to be made right and their mutual friend agreed once he had become involved.

She had at least some memory of her husband with her now that she'd found him. Hughes was long gone and the other agents were either veterans still working or close to retirement. She'd tried to keep in touch with those that were friends as the years went on but _He_... she'd always hoped he would return and tell her what had really happened. This time things had to turn out right. It was her last chance to fix the rift before her own time came. The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts as she turned to see who was there.

"It's done. Oh and I brought you some Chinese for lunch. Bei's daughter is still running that place. I remember Neal saying the dumplings were the best." He shuffled into the house, the same one they'd had back when Peter was alive. She had never moved despite her family insisting but she always knew somehow _He_ would be back one day and she wanted to be there for him. She looked upstairs a moment and nodded, moving to take the bag from him, but he shook his head, adjusting the glasses on his nose.

"How is he? Neal..." Mozzie was walking over to the dining table and placing the bag of food there as Elizabeth Burke followed him. She looked tired but happy.

"Sleeping. He still holds so much guilt but there's time still. You did it?" She looked at him expectantly and he nodded with a smile.

"You know it's just going to confuse the Suit... I mean Peter. He was always one to need to know who and why and where. Always the agent." Mozzie looked bittersweet if nothing else. He'd always held a mild annoyance for the agent being a Federal agent but in the end had given in to the fact that he'd cared as much for Neal as he did. That had been their compromise if anything. It had also been part of the reason he stuck with El when she came into the knowledge they were now using. Mozzie was always up for a good conspiracy type theory and this oddness just intrigued him as a great enigma.

"Well this it the last chance and if it works, we won't be talking like this. Well, we should be talking but under better circumstances. It was luck Keller was found by Sergev this time around. Thanks for that file search." She was smiling at him knowingly as he nodded back. He had already started to take the food out of the boxes when there was a slight sound from upstairs. Elizabeth made a motion and started for the stairs.

She paused before the guestroom, quietly opening the door to find him sitting up in bed. His blue eyes moved to look at her but they were still so dull and empty. He had gained some of the weight back, Elizabeth making sure he was eating if not sleeping. Neal gave her a ghost of a smile, reminding her of a much more charming brilliant grin he used to have. She walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing his hand in her own.

"How are you feeling, Neal? Have a good sleep?" She knew it wasn't the best question to ask as she noticed the look on his face and those bags under his eyes. He nodded but she knew he just did it to alleviate her queries. El nodded back, brushing at his hair till he relaxed some and started to close his eyes again.

"Mozzie is downstairs. He brought some Chinese from Bei's place. Do you feel like eating?" She hoped he would go downstairs for once but there was no rush. He'd only been back a couple of weeks and after he'd washed up, Neal had been sleeping almost continually with the occasional conscious moment to eat. He seemed plagued with guilt if anything and she knew that with this last effort, that should soon be a thing of the past. He shrugged at her.

"Bei... they had good dumplings." He didn't say anything else, his eyes seemingly going back to some memory as they stared ahead blankly. She ached at his despondency, gently brushing his hair again and telling him everything would be ok. There was no need to worry anymore. She could feel the changes taking place and soon this would all be gone and another future would take its place. A better one.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Hope this explained some of it. I wanted it to remain a bit mystical without too much explanation than it had to be. I went into the alternative future after the original one. This one is less depressing than the one with Nolan Franks. His was just a temporary one anyhow a kind of foreshadowing._


End file.
